


Chaldea Academy

by NexusEX



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusEX/pseuds/NexusEX
Summary: Chaldea Academy, the prestigious academy hosting servants is now hosting a class for masters. But a problem has risen, no one has accepted the invitation until two fateful people have accepted the invitation, Ritsuka Fujimaru, and Gudako Fujimaru. Now the two must live life in Chaldea Academy for the next two years while having adventures with their new servant friends.





	1. Chapter 1

"Did I hear that right? Everyone that gave a response has declined?!" A woman with white hair was in an office, looking extremely frustrated. "Da Vinci. Are you one hundred percent sure about this?"

The other lady, Leonardo Da Vinci offers a sad expression as she nods. "I'm sorry Principal Animusphere. The idea of being a master for servants seems too daunting of a task for normal people. I would honestly have been concerned if they all jumped in."

"... You're right. Being the master of a servant is a dangerous task. No one would willingly choose to risk their lives. It's insane." Olga Marie Animusphere, part of the Animusphere bloodline was faced with a task. Watching over a school full of servants while also looking out for mages to become masters. "Is there any chance left? There must be something."

"Yes. Two people have sent their response but we have no idea if they accepted either. They're our last hope for masters." Leonardo da Vinci takes out two files and hands it to Olga Marie. "The two are siblings so they'll most likely be together."

"Ritsuka and Gudako Fujimaru…" Olga Marie looks at the files as she grits her teeth. 'Overall both of them are mediocre at best… But if they're my last hope I have to bet that they'll come to this academy. If so, I have to make sure that they'll become the best masters the world has ever seen.'

Footsteps could be heard from outside the room and the door to the office slams open forcing Da Vinci and Animusphere to see an old man out of breath at the door.

"Vice Principal Lev Lainur Flauros. What's the meaning of this?" Olga Marie asks. Lev Lainur takes a deep breath before presenting a letter to Olga Marie. The letter was already opened which meant that he has read the contents already.

"Principal. The final two candidates. It would be best that you read it yourself." Lev Lainur said wiping the sweat off his face. The two woman look at the vice principal as Olga Marie opens the letter and takes out the piece of paper that was in it. She unfolds it and reads the contents before the piece of paper falls out of her hands onto the floor.

"Principal Animusphere? Is there a problem?" Da Vinci questions receiving a no from the principal. "Does that mean that they…"

"Yes. Both Ritsuka and Gudako Fujimaru have both accepted our invite to Chaldea Academy." Olga Marie looks at the two. "When those two arrive, I demand that they get the toughest training possible. We must assure that they'll be the best damn master in history."

(A week later)

"Alright. That's about it." A tall blacked haired boy wipes his forehead after going through all of his belongings. He looks around to see his room in which he is going to live in temporarily. "That about does it. It was nice of them to rent out this apartment until we got our school dorms. After that, Gudako and I will be in separate dorms for a long time. Speaking of which, how's she doing? Gudako! How's it going with you in your room?"

"It's going alright Ritsuka! Give me a second!" There are some noises and a few crashes before a dark orange haired girl comes to the door before saluting with a smile. "Done with my room! Everything is spick and span!"

"Then what was all that noise…" Ritsuka questions as Gudako just laughs it off. "In any case. I'll start dinner. Try not to mess up anything until it's ready."

"Yes, sir!" Gudako salutes once again making Ritsuka smile for a bit. He gets up and walks to the kitchen and prepares dinner for the two.

"Tomorrow is the big day, isn't it? Your first day of high school." Ritsuka said while chopping some veggies. "You must be pretty excited."

"You bet! I'm so excited that I can't sleep!" Gudako yelled out. "Aren't you excited as well? I mean, you're a second year but this is technically a new experience for you as well. Being part of the master program at a new school."

"Yeah, I'm excited. But I'm also nervous." Ritsuka brings a tray of food to a table and lays it in front of Gudako. "Like you said. A new experience. The unknown is something exciting for people but that's the thing. You don't know what exactly the unknown is."

Gudako was dumbfounded for a second. "You sounded really philosophical for a second. That was so not you."

"Oh haha. Let's just eat Gudako."

"Thank you for the food!"

(The next morning)

"So this is Chaldea Academy. It's quite nice." Ritsuka said dressed in the school's issued uniform. He looks at the academy before looking at his little sister who wasn't hiding her excitement at all as she runs straight in, leaving Ritsuka by himself. "Wait! Do you even know where you're going?! ...Great. Might as well."

"Is there a problem?" Ritsuka turns around to see a lilac-haired girl with glasses.

"Oh… My sister and I are transferring for the master's program and my sister just completely ditched me." Ritsuka sighs before chuckling. "I know that this is her first year as a high schooler but still. She has no idea where to go. But to be fair, I'm lost as well."

"If that's the case then can I show you where you need to go?" The girl offered.

"Oh, it's fine. I need to go to the teacher's office. I don't want it to be a hassle to you."

"It's no hassle at all. I need to go to the teacher's office anyways. Follow me. I'll take you there."

"Thank you. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, a second year." Ritsuka lets out a smile as he introduced himself.

"A second year? So you're my senpai. My name is Mashu Kyrielight, a first year. Nice to meet you, Senpai." Mashu said as the two starts walking into Chaldea Academy. "Wait. You're part of the master's program?"

"Yeah. Is there anything wrong with that?" Ritsuka asks.

"No. It's just that both you and your little sister are the only masters in this academy." Mashu said causing Ritsuka to come to a complete stop. "Is there something wrong Senpai?"

"Wait. You said the only masters at this academy are me and Gudako?" Mashu nods to Ritsuka's question. He catches up to Mashu before thinking about it. "I thought one hundred invites were sent out to people."

"There were. But it turns out that almost everyone declined the invitation." Mashu explains. "Most people see the task of being a master as daunting task filled with lots of challenges. Just accepting the task shows the level of bravery you have Senpai."

"T-Thank you." Ritsuka face turns a bit red in embarrassment as the two make it to the teacher's office.

"Here's the teacher's office." Mashu opens the door and walks over to Da Vinci who was working on some last minute paperwork. She walks over and takes out a packet of paper from her bag before handing it to the teacher. "Sensei. I brought the papers that you asked for me."

"Did you? Thank you Mashu. You should hurry. Class is starting in 10 minutes." Da Vinci said with a smile before looking over at Ritsuka. "And who is this?"

"I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru. I'm the new transfer student for the master's program." Ritsuka said with a bow of respect.

"Oh? So you're Ritsuka. I'm Leonardo da Vinci. Your little sister was just here a few minutes ago as she was taken to her class. I believe that you're in my homeroom but I need to finish something so you go to Class 2-B. It's the one right next over. You should have no trouble finding it." Da Vinci said. Ritsuka and Mashu bow at their teacher before leaving the office.

"Thank you for taking me to the teacher's office Mashu. It was a really big help." Ritsuka said with a bow in thanks causing Mashu's face to turn red.

"Ah! It's fine Senpai! I'm just glad that I was able to help you! I should get going!" Mashu said bowing trying to hide her embarrassment. She runs away to her class leaving Ritsuka by himself.

"Eh… What was that all about?" Ritsuka said with wonder before turning around. He sees the sign for "2 - B" and stares at it for a bit. 'I guess that this is my life for the next two years.'

Ritsuka walks to the door but before he could open it, there was a loud noise and then the door breaks out of the wall and slams into Ritsuka causing a loud crash.


	2. Friends

"Ow ow ow." Ritsuka shakes his head as he pushes the door away from his body revealing a blue-haired person in a second year's outfit currently out of it. "Aah! Are you alright?"

"Oh? Chulainn died again. 10th time this school year. Head nurse is going to be sad that her healing efforts are being destroyed so easily." A tanned teen with white hair sticks his head out of the classroom before turning around and dodging a table being thrown at the general direction, barely missing Ritsuka as it crashes through a window. "Jeez. They're at it again."

"W-What the heck is going on?!" Ritsuka exclaims as he looks back to see two girls facing off against each other.

One of them was a pale skinned, blond girl fighting standing across from a white-blond girl with a pale complexion. Both had on school uniforms as an air of tension could be felt throughout the air. The students in the classroom were either terrified, apathetic, or annoyed while Ritsuka was part of the terrified category. The white-haired boy from before walks outside to get the school nurse when he sees Ritsuka freaked out.

"Hmm… Hey. Are you ok?" The guy extends his arm which Ritsuka gratefully takes and is pulled up. "Did you get hit by the door? Luckily you weren't crushed like Chulainn was."

"Yeah… Thanks. Who are those two?" Ritsuka asks pointing to the two girls staring at each other, the other guy looks over his shoulder.

"You don't know them? They're the most infamous servants here in Chaldea Academy. Artoria Alter, the altered form of the King of Knights and Jeanne Alter, the altered form of the Maiden of New Orleans. Both of them class almost on a daily basis." The male looks at Ritsuka. "Say you don't look familiar… You're the transfer student for the master's program."

"T-That's right. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru." Ritsuka said taking a deep breath, calming himself down a bit.

"Shirou Emiya," Shirou said before tossing the door away and picks up the blue-haired male named Chulainn. "I'm going to take him to the nurse's office. If Da Vinci Sensei asks for me, tell her where I'm at."

"S-Sure." Ritsuka watches as Shirou takes Chulainn down the hall before hesitantly walking into the classroom letting out a nervous gulp as the two girls look away from each other and stare at Ritsuka who freezes himself before steeling himself. "N-Nice to meet you."

Everyone was genuinely shocked at what Ritsuka was doing and the two Alters were definitely the most confused out of everyone in the classroom.

"Hmm. What's this? It's unusual for someone to walk up towards us. Almost everyone avoids us." Artoria Alter said looking at Ritsuka. "You look new. Perhaps that's why you haven't heard of us."

"You're the transfer student? That means you're the one in the master's program. Sad that Chaldea got a stupid looking weakling." Jeanne Alter comments with a scoff. "So… What does a master want with us?"

"Do you intend to interfere in our duel?" Artoria Alter asks as the two gives off a terrifying feeling to Ritsuka who just bows formally.

"Nothing of the sort! I just wish that since I'm going to be in your classroom, then I wish for us to become friends! I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru!" Everyone was indeed shocked at the events just transpired.

"W-What did you just say?!" Jeanne Alter exclaims taking a step back.

"I… did not see this coming." Artoria Alter tried to keep her composure after what has transpired and the same was going for Jeanne Alter.

"This guy is insane." A short purple-haired servant said in shock.

"That is ok, right?" Ritsuka asks looking up to see both girls being completely flustered.

"If you just want to be friends, then fine, whatever." Jeanne Alter said first which made everyone shocked.

"Ver well. If you think me qualified, then I shall be your friend." Artoria Alter said afterward which made the crowd even more shocked and terrified.

"That's great to hear," Ritsuka said now fully calm and had a smile on his face.

"WHAT?!"

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 2: Friends

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class? Though it seems as you already made a huge first impression to everyone today." Da Vinci said as Ritsuka writes his name on the board before turning around.

"I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, a second-year in the master's program. I'm new to the area with my little sister so I hope we get along." Ritsuka bows politely. The whole class was recovering from what just happened 10 minutes ago with Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter staring at Ritsuka with interest.

"Good. Now you can sit next to… Marie Antoinette. Please raise your hand." Da Vinci calls out as the girl near the window raised her hand. "Over there Ritsuka."

"Thank you," Ritsuka said walking over to see a beautiful girl with white-blond hair and a small red hat along with her normal school outfit and sits at the empty desk next to her. The girl showed some interest but tried to keep it to herself until later.

The school bells ring, signaling the end of the second period and the start of recess. Ritsuka takes a sigh and quickly goes over his notes for his previous two classes, History and Math. He feels people staring at him as he looks around before someone walks over to him, to see the girl that was sitting next to him, Marie Antoinette was standing next to his desk.

"Hello. You're Ritsuka Fujimaru, the one who signed up for the master's program." Marie asks with a smile.

"Yes. You're… Marie Antoinette, right?" Ritsuka said recalling her name as she nods. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure What is it?" Marie asks.

"It has to do with everyone. They all have been staring at me ever since I became friends with Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter. Did I do something wrong?" Ritsuka asks looking around.

"The two are just really hard to talk to for everyone. It's amazing that you just went up to them and started to chat!" Marie smiles brightly at Ritsuka.

"Well if we're going to be in the same classroom, then why not? What about you Marie?" Ritsuka asks standing up.

"Of course. It'll be nice to have you as a friend!"

"Sounds like you've been busy." Ritsuka looks to the right to see Shirou sitting relaxed in his desk. "I've heard the rumors. Got to say. I would never have expected that coming from you."

"Shirou. Is the guy you carried to the nurse alright?" Ritsuka asks receiving a nod. "Thank goodness."

"You don't have to be worried. Chulainn dies so often that it's a schoolwide joke. He's best friends with Head Nurse at this point." Shirou laughs out loud while Ritsuka couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"Ritsuka." The boy heard his name to see Artoria Alter standing surprisingly close to him. "I'm bored. I'm hungry. Let's go to the store real quick. It's right across the street."

"Oi! What do you think you're doing with my friend, ice bitch queen?" Jeanne Alter trying to inch her way between Artoria Alter and Ritsuka. "The master's my friend, so hands off!"

"Ridiculous. Ritsuka is my friend. You should be the one to back off, mad dog." Artoria Alter said as the energy between the two was starting to rise.

"Now now. The two of you don't have to fight. Why don't you guys shake hands and be friends? I don't see a reason that we all can't be friends." Ritsuka said as both Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter look at Ritsuka before looking at each other.

"I don't see why not. As long mad dog doesn't annoy me as much as before, I do not see the problem in putting our differences aside." Artoria Alter said finally after a few moments. She extends her hand out to Jeanne Alter.

"I'm the annoying one?! Speak for yourself! But... if you say so, then I have no choice." Jeanne Alter takes Artoria Alter's hand and shakes it. "Starting over with you isn't the worst thing in the world."

"I'm glad to see you two are friends," Ritsuka said with a smile before turning to Marie and Shirou. "Are you ok with that?"

"Being their friends? Of course. I hope we're friends for a long time!" Marie smiles at the two alters.

"I see no problem as they're no longer making a mess of the whole school. Some of the students here can actually rest." Shirou responded. "After a while. The other servants will eventually warm up to you two after a while."

"What? Do people got a problem with us?" Jeanne Alter asks, demanding an answer from Shirou.

"Well, you two did clash causing a huge amount of destruction that could've killed anyone, human or student. Plus the auras that you two give off. I would be surprised that anyone wasn't terrified…" Shirou looks over at Ritsuka and Marie. "Never mind."

"In any case. Ritsuka. Let's go." Artoria Alter takes Ritsuka's arm and drags him through the doors, running through the halls. She lets Ritsuka go once she feels that he is starting to run properly.

"You know, I don't have all that much money on me. Are you sure about that?" Ritsuka asks as Artoria Alter shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it." Artoria Alter looks ahead before looking around. "Vice President Martha…"

"Hey! Artoria! No running in the halls!" Martha points at Artoria Alter and Ritsuka. Artoria Alter stops to look at her phone opening the window in the hall, grabs Ritsuka, and jumps out. "No jumping outside the windows!"

(BTW. This is the second floor.)

"Aah! Artoria?!" Ritsuka exclaims as the two land safely.

"You're alright, Ritsuka?" Artoria Alter asks receiving a nod from Ritsuka. "Let's hurry. We don't have much time.

"R-Right."

One minute before the bell ringing, ending recess, Artoria Alter and Ritsuka come back into the classroom with cartoonishly large amount of Yakisoba and Melon bread. Artoria Alter and Ritsuka hands out one for everyone. They were hesitant when Artoria Alter gave them bread but kinda warmed up to her and Ritsuka after a bit.

"This is great and all, Ritsuka. But-" Before Shirou could finish, the bell rang. "Yeah, that."

"Oh… Well, we have lunch for that." Ritsuka said turning over to Artoria Alter who had a huge pile of garbage from all the bread wrappers next to her. "What the..."

"Is there something wrong, Ritsuka? Class is about to start." Artoria Alter said nonchalantly. Ritsuka shakes his head before putting his bread in his bag.

"Yeah, she's a glutton. If you think that's a lot, then you should see how much she eats during lunchtime." Jeanne Alter said sitting in front of Ritsuka's desk. "She eats like a dragon alright."

"It's fine. People can eat as much as they want." Ritsuka said sitting down.

'This guy is chill with everything!' Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter thought at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is NexusEX with another chapter of Chaldea Academy and the crazy and wacky adventures of Ritsuka Fujimaru. This chapter was actually fun as we got to see some people that will be in the main cast. But this isn't the whole cast, however. In fact that the main cast is so big and prominent that the supporting cast members would be mistaken for being part of the main character and vice versa. That just means to me that everyone will have some kind of role in this story and will be prominent in some kind of aspect so someone's favorite servant will NOT be left by themselves. Plus I do have my group of favorite servants who will definitely become part of the main cast. I am extremely biased when it comes to writing sometimes but that is something that I'm not going to change. However, I feel like I should leave you guys with something so I'll give you guys the staff list. Because you guys are giving me so much support in such a minuscule amount of time. (Also an added bonus. Class schedule for Ritsuka and the others)
> 
> Staff:
> 
> Olga Marie Animusphere: Headmaster
> 
> Lev Lainur Flauros: Vice Headmaster
> 
> Murasaki Shikibu: Japanese Teacher
> 
> Fergus Mac Roich: PE Teacher
> 
> Tamamo Cat: Home Economics Teacher
> 
> Nikola Tesla: Science Teacher
> 
> Leonardo Da Vinci: History Teacher/Servant Training Teacher
> 
> Hans Christian Andersen: English Teacher
> 
> James Moriarty: Math Teacher
> 
> Romani Archaman: Master Training Teacher
> 
> Florence Nightingale: School Nurse
> 
> 1st Period: History
> 
> 2nd Period: Math  
> Recess
> 
> 3rd Period: Science
> 
> 4th Period: Home Economics (English rotation on Tuesday/Thursday)
> 
> Lunch
> 
> Lunch Break
> 
> School Cleanup
> 
> 5th Period: Japanese
> 
> 6th Period: PE
> 
> 7th Period: Program Teaching
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, give this chapter some love by following, favoriting, and commenting on this fanfic for more content. Also, follow and favorite me where the chapters are always enjoyable and if not, then I'm sorry. PM me if there are any critiques. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction and hope that you guys are enjoying as well. This is NexusEx signing off! Stay Classy!


	3. President

(Lunchtime)

The door slams open almost a full minute after the bell catching the attention of everyone as Gudako was standing there.

"Gudako? What are you doing here?" Ritsuka asks her little sister with a bit of confusion.

"Ritsuka! I came to visit you!" Gudako announced before running to her older brother's desk. She sees Artoria Alter, Jeanne Alter, and Marie who all had their desks connected to Ritsuka. "Oh hoh hoh. Looks like someone is quite popular!"

"Who the hell are you?" Jeanne Alter asks the orange-haired girl.

"I'm Gudako Fujimaru, Ritsuka's little sister! I'm a first-year in the master's program as well." Gudako poses with a wink as the door opens up revealing Mashu and a person that looked exactly like Artoria Alter.

"Please excuse me," Mashu said before bowing. "Gudako. You can't just barge into any classroom because you feel like to."

"Nah! It's fine Mashu. I just wanted to say hi to my older brother! C'mon! Why don't you introduce yourself? You too Nero!" Gudako motions the two to come over. Mashu and Ritsuka meet eye to eye and immediately recognize each other.

"Oh. Mashu. You're in my sister's class?" Ritsuka asks as Mashu nods with a smile. "That's good to hear… Oh. We haven't met."

"Nero Claudius, I have come at the request of your sister, Gudako. Umu, I have accepted her as my comrade and the same will be done the same for you." Nero said to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka looks at Nero with confusion as her face looks familiar, then looks at Artoria Alter, then back to Nero, then to Jeanne Alter, then back to Nero, then Artoria Alter, then Jeanne Alter, then Gudako, then Shirou, then Nero, then Marie, then Jeanne Alter, then Nero, then Mashu, then Shirou, then Artoria Alter.

"I am genuinely confused."

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 3: President

"So you two are not related at all and your looks are similar by pure coincidence only?" Ritsuka asks Artoria Alter and Nero who both nod. "Sure that makes total sense."

'This guy is chill with everything.' Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter thought as everyone was eating their lunch.

"Senpai. How are you doing so far?" Mashu asks Ritsuka who looks at everyone.

"It's off to a great start, Mashu. I made some good friends and I believe that I made some kind of good impression." Ritsuka said.

"That's great to hear Senpai… Can we be friends?" Mashu asks Ritsuka who gives a confused look.

"I thought we were friends when we got to know each other earlier."

"Oh… Thank you." Mashu blushes as she focuses back on her food.

"I'm glad that everyone is getting along well," Marie adds.

"I agree, Marie!" Gudako said with a smile.

The group was generally having a good time when the door opens again revealing a blond haired girl who let off an elegant manner, with two girls that looked really similar to Nero and Artoria Alter. One had a hat and wore sports gear and one with white-blond hair with glasses and the standard school outfit.

"He's there… Oh. Well, look at that. The first year master is there as well." The blond haired girl with the hat said pointing to Ritsuka whose group has noticed them yet.

"Coincidence. Is that all you wanted, Student President?" The white blond haired girl asked receiving a nod.

"Thank you X, Ecchan. Can you get them for me please?" The Student Council President asked as the two nods and they walk over to the table catching the attention of the group.

"Heyo. Ritsuka and Gudako, right? I'm X, from this class." X introduces herself to the two masters and catching the attention of Artoria Alter.

"Ecchan. I sit in front of Marie and a corner away. May we ask that you two come with us if it is not any problem?" Ecchan asks to both Gudako and Ritsuka.

"No. It's fine." Ritsuka and Gudako stand up to leave but both Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter stand in their way.

"Oi! What does she want with Ritsuka?" Jeanne Alter points to Jeanne who is standing at the door waving. "Don't wave at me like that!"

"I have to agree. There must be some kind of intent if two alternate me's are in on it. Explain yourselves you two." Artoria Alter asks.

"It's just the student council president. I don't see a problem." Nero adds into it making Jeanne Alter pissed off.

"It's the student council president that I have a problem with! I want to know what my older sisters want with him?" Jeanne Alter points to her look alike.

"Wait… Another Jeanne? Jeanne's older sister? Two more Artoria's… X and Ecchan." Ritsuka comments while scratching his head. "Makes sense."

"STOP BEING SO DAMN CALM ABOUT THIS!" Jeanne Alter exclaims in a loud voice.

"You seem to be very angry for little to no reason except for something really petty," Ecchan comments as Jeanne Alter stabs daggers at her with her eyes.

"Please excuse me. I am the student council president, Jeanne. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jeanne bows at Ritsuka and Gudako who bows as well. "Oh. You two seem very polite."

"Uh yeah. Nice to meet you too, Student Council President." Gudako said with a smile. "Is there something that you needed for us?"

"Oh yes. Can you follow me to the student council room? Da Vinci Sensei asked me to deliver some things for you."

"The teacher's office is right next door. Why couldn't she just deliver it herself?" Artoria Alter asks.

"Probably because she's lazy as always," Shirou comments with a sigh.

"In any case. If it isn't any trouble…" Jeanne just notices that Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter were standing next to each other without a major quarrel. She has had to deal with the two constantly fighting while in the disciplinary committee but seeing both of them like this was a sight that Jeanne thought she would have never seen. "Ritsuka, Gudako. Please follow me."

"Sure," Ritsuka said before looking back at Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter. "Don't worry. I'll be back, ok?"

"Why are you telling me not to worry? I could honestly care less." Jeanne Alter said looking away with a huff.

"Jeanne?" Ritsuka said looking at Jeanne Alter but Artoria Alter gives a thumbs up while eating a burger. "Alright. We'll be back."

"So Student Council President. What exactly did you need to give us?" Gudako asks once the three entered the student council office.

"Oh. Da Vinci asked me to give you these." Jeanne hands both Ritsuka and Gudako red jerseys in a plastic sealed bag.

"Jerseys? For PE?" Ritsuka asks as Jeanne nods. "I don't understand. Couldn't the school have given this to us when they issued us our school uniforms?"

Jeanne shakes her head. "No. These Jerseys are special. They are equipped with a special type of magic known as a Mystic Code and Da Vinci finally go. There are two special types of Mystic Codes, Amplifier Mystic Code and Specialised Mystic Code. This is a Specialised Mystic Code that will help you keep up with the Servants."

The two siblings looked confused at the word Mystic Code.

"Oh. Your teacher for the master's program will teach you what Mystic Codes are. But for now, I'll just tell you that these clothes when you put them on will give you a speed and endurance boost." Jeanne said with Gudako still confused.

"That makes total sense. Thank you." Ritsuka said with a smile as he takes the PE Jersey. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. You may go Gudako, but Ritsuka. Can you please stay for a bit? There is something that I must ask you." Jeanne asks as Ritsuka nods while Gudako leaves the two. "Thank you. Now you must have heard about my little sister."

"Jeanne alter? What about her?" Ritsuko asks.

"You must have known about the violent clashes that she had with Artoria. I'm honestly surprised that you were able to defuse them with such ease. It bewilders me, something that not even I could do."

"I just wanted to become their friend and I just politely asked if they could just make up and be friends and they accepted without a problem," Ritsuka said with a smile.

'Is this the power of a master? It's amazing that you were able to do that on your first day.' Jeanne stares at Ritsuka with both amazement and also curiosity. "In any case. I've taken enough of your time. You should go back."

"Oh ok then. Thank you for the clothes." Ritsuka takes the clothes and bows before turning to the door before looking back. "President?"

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Jeanne asks.

"Well, I'm friends with the younger version of you. Would it be ok if we were friends?" Jeanne takes a step back in surprise before smiling.

"Sure. I would be glad. You can come to me if you need help with your studies or anything else."

"Well yeah. But we can just be friends to hang out, right?" The bell rings behind Ritsuka. "Ah! I got to go! Please excuse me!"

Ritsuka leaves the council room in a rush before Jeanne could say anything else. She stares at the door with amaze and shock.

Ritsuka is doing push-ups during class under PE teacher, Fergus Mac Roich who was watching over them. Ritsuka could do push-ups easily but he felt less than he should have felt when it came to the amount of pain and energy in his body compared to the number of push-ups that he was doing as he was at push up number 861. He looks around to see some of the guy servants struggling to keep up with the 1000 push ups that Fergus made the boys do but gave the girls do only 600.

"This… is unfair. He's gender biased." One of the people said with their arms shaking.

"Robin. Just deal with it. What can we do against a buff dude with a massive broadsword for a teacher." Chulainn adds on before looking over his shoulder to Ritsuka. "How on the earth are you managing?! You're a human!"

"Uhh… Clothes that have a mystic code in them?" Ritsuka said as he stands up but even with the Mystic Code's abilities, he could still feel a significant amount of pain in his arms and he was letting out heavy breaths. He looks around to see the giant lion Thomas Edison, sweaty and exhausted with all of his fur and the… big Gaius Julius Caesar who was unable to do all of the push-ups and William Shakespeare… who sat around and wrote the agony that the boys had to go through with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Chulainn? Are you tired over something as small as this?" Fergus said as he smacks Chulainn "lightly" launching him crashing into the walls.

"Chulainn died again!" Marie exclaims in shock.

"Head Nurse will heal him," Shirou said as he tries to walk over to help Chulainn only for him to fall on the floor exhausted. He looks to the right to see Nightingale out on patrol. "Head nurse!"

"Nightingale looks over to see Chulainn with her eyes open wide. "I will start the treatment!"

Nightingale jumps into an open window and tosses a hospital bed outside the window, breaking the window and part of the wall, pulls Chulainn out and lays him on the bed before launching the bed back inside the school and jumps in.

"Ritsuka." Ritsuka turns around to see Artoria Alter looking a bit ticked off. "You noticed the unfairness, right?"

"Yeah. You look angry yourself…" Ritsuka looks over at Jeanne Alter who was definitely pissed off because she feels like she is being underestimated. "Hey. Should I talk to Fergus?"

"No. It won't work. Fergus would just dismiss it off as you being a nuisance. What's interesting that you're keeping up with us using the power of the Mystic Code in your Jersey."

"Yeah. Da Vinci sensei enchanted it herself from what Student Council President said." Ritsuka said with a smile. "I'm really grateful because my arms are starting to hurt a lot."

"What? You're exhausted from just push-ups? Are you weak or something?" Jeanne Alter said after calming herself down a bit and walks up to both Artoria Alter and Ritsuka. Artoria Alter raises her brow and lightly taps Jeanne Alter's arm as she lets out a small 'eep' in pain. The King chuckles before starts running away to Jeanne Alter who was throwing fireballs at her. "GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO FRY YOUR ASS!"

Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh but chuckle as he watches the two are running around. He finishes laughing before looking at Chaldea Academy with a smile still on his face. "This is only the start."

"Oi! All of you! We're running 300 times around Chaldea Academy!" Fergus yelled out as everyone was groaning in pain.

"The start of unbearable pain perhaps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is NexusEX back with another chapter of Chaldea Academy! Not going to lie, slice of life can actually be a hard thing to write sometimes. But I'm still posting content to the best of my ability and introduced four new characters. Well, nine if we include Edison, Fergus, Robin Hood, and Caesar but their roles were so short. To be fair, X, Nero, and Ecchan kinda had a small appearance that wasn't as impactful as intros like Shirou or the two alters. But then again, this is supposed to be like a normal everyday school, except with magical servants from history or folklore. I can't just have a massive explosion with a massive "UMU" being heard from around the distance as Nero appears facing off against Tamamo No Mae... that idea would've actually been perfect but nevertheless I introduced her in a more casual way. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Chaldea Academy. If you did leave a like, then follow, favourite, and comment for more content. This is NexusEx signing off. Stay Classy!


	4. A Day in the Mall

"Wow! This mall is massive!" Gudako exclaims running into the mall with adventure in her eyes. "Ritsuka! Hurry up already! You're so slow! I'm going to ditch you if you continue to be like this!"

"I'm coming, Gudako. Slow down. We're just here to buy toiletries for new dorm rooms. Nothing to be too excited." Ritsuka said blatantly walking into the doors. "We should look for the place where they sell these items."

Ritsuka looks near the area and finds a map of the mall and examines it for a few minutes. "Got it. Gudako! I fou-... Gudako?"

Ritsuka looks around to see his little sister completely nowhere. He looks around the area before groaning. "Great. I have no idea where she went… Oh well. Better start looking." Ritsuka starts wandering through the mall, peaking into store by store for over an hour until finally, he sits down to take a break. 'Instead of just searching for her, maybe it's better if I think about what exactly catches her interest. That'll help me… Wait. I already checked all of those places! Back to square one.'

"Oi. Why the hell are you sulking all by yourself?" Ritsuka looks behind him to see Jeanne Alter standing over him.

"Jalter! You're here as well?" Ritsuka perks up when he sees Jeanne Alter.

"Don't call me that!" Jeanne alter yells out loud before coughing. "Look. Anyways. Older me dragged me out of our dorm today and I wanted a new game. Besides that, you look extremely pathetic. What's got you down in the dumps, not that I really care?"

"Gudako and I were out looking for supplies for our dorm rooms and while I was looking at the map, she just up and vanished. I've been looking for over an hour and nothing." Ritsuka explains to Jeanne Alter who just nods.

"Oh. Do you need help looking for her then?" Another voice came from behind Jeanne Alter revealing the older sister Jeanne. "Hi, Ritsuka."

"Oh, Jeanne. That would honestly be great but I don't want to bother you two." Ritsuka said rubbing his head.

"It's no problem at all. We'll be delighted to help." Jeanne said as she felt a tug from behind her revealing a shorter version of Jeanne Alter. "What's wrong Lily?"

"Sis, do you know him?" The girl named Lily asked with Jeanne Alter lets out a smug expression.

"What? Are you scared of this guy? The guy is practically harmless." Jeanne Alter comments pulling Ritsuka closer to Lily. "Stop being a baby."

"Alter. Don't be like that." Jeanne said with a sigh. "Lily is our little and youngest sister. She's a very good girl but she's extremely shy."

"He-Hello." Jeanne Alter Lily musters up before looking at Ritsuka before hiding away.

"As you can see, even greeting someone who she's never met is difficult. She's a student at the secondary school for Chaldea Academy that's connected to the high school." Jeanne explains to Ritsuka.

"So there's a secondary school? Does that mean that there's also a primary school at Chaldea Academy?" Jeanne nods to the question. "Ok. Nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru."

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 4: A Day in the Mall

"Jeanne" Ritsuka said about to ask a question as the three girls look at him. "Er. Jeanne Alter."

"You know, it's going to get pretty annoying if all three of us are together. So just call me Alter, President as normal Jeanne, and the little one as Lily." Jeanne Alter said as the high schoolers all agree in unison. "But when we're alone together, you're calling me Jeanne. Alright?"

"S-Sure, Alter. That makes a lot of sense."

"So what do you want?"

"Would you happen to know someone by the name, Edmond Dantes?" Ritsuka asks perking up Jeanne.

"You know him? How?" Jeanne asks as Ritsuka decides to tell them.

"Here's your room key." Da Vinci said handing Ritsuka a card key. "This keycard is only meant for your room and it won't work for others."

"Got it. Thank you Da Vinci Sensei." Ritsuka said taking the keycard and carries his luggage to a room number in the boy's dorm room. He looks at the door and inserts it into the slot unlocking the door and he enters seeing a white-haired figure with a green hat. "Oh hi. Are you my roommate?"

"Indeed. You're Ritsuka Fujimaru. You may call me Monte Cristo." The figure said while he was writing. His ID was on the table with him and Ritsuka took a glance over it.

"But here it says that your name is Edmond Dantes," Ritsuka said and the man named Edmond chuckles a bit before pocketing the ID and stands up facing Ritsuka.

"That may be, but I discarded that name a long time ago. I will not stop you from calling me what you seem is most convenient." Edmond said offering a seat before taking one of his own. "I've been keeping an eye on you Ritsuka Fujimaru. Being able to tame the duo of alters. That in it of itself is a feat no one has come even close to. Even the Saint of the Flag."

"Saint of the Flag?" Ritsuka asks.

"Jeanne D'Arc. The third-year who is the Student Council President. You, sir, have captured the interest of a lot of people in Chaldea Academy. Some good, other bad." Edmond said pointing at Ritsuka. "I recommend that you watch for yourself. A human cannot overpower a Servant. Even the weakest one. Keep that in mind."

"I see. Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure to watch out for people." Ritsuka said.

"You're a bit quick when it comes to trusting," Edmond said looking at Ritsuka before letting out a smile before laughing hysterically. "You're an interesting individual Ritsuka Fujimaru! I'll be looking forward to spending two years with you as roommates."

"So you have him as a roommate? I honestly don't know much about him. He's usually to himself but polite." Jeanne said to Ritsuka after hearing the story. The four had made their way to the food court where Jeanne Alter sees a familiar figure.

"Oi. I think I found your sister." Jeanne Alter points to Gudako who was happily chatting with X over burgers with Artoria Alter and Ecchan who were just enjoying their food to themselves. The Jeanne sisters and Ritsuka make their way off to the table with Gudako waving over to his brother.

"There are you! I've been looking all over for you!" Gudako said.

"I should be the one saying that! You went off while I was looking at the map without even telling me. Where did you even go?" Ritsuka asks his little sister.

"I went to the store and got the stuff I needed. Didn't I sent you a text message?" Ritsuka gives a confused look before taking out of his phone to see messages saying where Gudako was at.

"You didn't even look on your phone? Are you stupid?" Jeanne Alter exclaims as Ritsuka chuckles nervously.

"That would be the first thing that someone would do is to call them. That makes it easier." Ecchan said finishing her burger and was now enjoying a cup of coffee from Spacebucks. "Yet you didn't even look at your phone."

"Eh… In any case. You got all the stuff, Gudako?" Ritsuka asks towards her sister who holds the bag of items.

"I already told you. I got everything. Where's the fate in me?" Gudako said as Ritsuka looks in the bag.

"Where's the shampoo?"

"Huh?"

"Where's the shampoo? Body shop and deodorant are here… but no shampoo." Gudako remains silent for a bit before screaming.

"I FORGOT!"

'They're both idiots.' All the servants thought except Jeanne and Lily.  
(timeskip)

Many people felt the whole arcade shaking with eyes looking at a ferocious fight for the ages. Two fighters, clashing together with all of their strength, not letting the other person getting a chance of a break. The massive clash between Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter at the air hockey table with the puck flying through the air hockey table at insane speeds.

"Not bad. You almost got me that last round… but I wouldn't expect anything else from you!" Jeanne Alter exclaims blocking a shot from Artoria Alter.

"Indeed. You are truly a worthy opponent. I cannot even drop my guard against you." Artoria Alter said shooting a swift strike shooting the puck into the goal before letting out a small smile. "That makes 6 to 5 now."

"That was pure luck! Next round is mine!" Jeanne Alter said as the clashes continued.

"These two are insane! I can't keep my eyes on the puck at all!" Gudako comments bewildered by the insane match. The group had gone to the arcade after shopping and everyone was doing their own thing for fun. Jeanne was trying to get a plushie for Lily but was failing miserably.

"Mmh. I can't seem to get it." Jeanne said with a sigh. He looks at her pouch that used to be full with tokens was completely empty except for a few tokens.

"Big Sis, you don't have to do all of this for me. You should use those tokens for yourself." Jeanne Alter Lily said trying to stop her older sister.

"It's fine Lily. I got this." Jeanne presses the button to grab a plushie of a figure (Gilles de Rais (caster)) only to fail once again. Jeanne falls onto her floor in despair as Ritsuka walks up to the group.

"Are you alright Jeanne? You seem down." Ritsuka said before looking at the crane game. "Are you having trouble with this?"

"Y-Yes. I'm trying to get that plushie for Lily but I'm not doing great at all." Jeanne said with a frown on her face. She couldn't look up from her embarrassment.

"Which one?" Ritsuka asks as Jeanne stands up and points to the Gilles plush. "That one? Alright. I got this."

Ritsuka inserts a coin into the machine and pressed the button moving the crane to the right before stopping it. He then goes angle his head to the side of the crane machine and presses the up button and lets go of the button as the crane grabs the plushie grabbing the attention of Jeanne Alter Lily pulling the doll up as it slowly made it back to the bin. The crane opens his claws and the plushie falls… and lands on the edge of the bin. Ritsuka sighs by the fact and Lily looks down but Jeanne who had recovered takes a deep breath and punches the machine causing the machine to rumble making the Gilles Plushie fall into the bin and Ritsuka takes it out of the compartment and hands it to Lily who shyly accepts it into her arms.

"T-Thank you," Lily said with a smile while hugging her new plushie to both Ritsuka and Jeanne.

"Oh no. I did nothing except waste a bunch of money." Jeanne said looking into her pouch seeing very few tokens left in it. Suddenly she sees a fist over her pouch which opens up letting out a bunch of tokens into the pouch to her surprise as she looks up to see Ritsuka with a teddy bear. "What…"

"It'd be a shame to see you like this. Plus you did use most of the tokens for your little sister. And you were the one that saved the plush so you did as much of the work as I did it. So you should get awarded for your efforts! I got this from the crane game." Ritsuka said handing the teddy bear into Jeanne's hands. She stares at her present with a bit of shock.

"That was smooth mister master," Ecchan said commenting while currently fighting with X in a fighting game. "Predictable X. I saw that from a mile away."

"Grrh. I thought you dropped your guard for a bit. I should've known better." X said struggling to keep up with her counterpart before losing miserably and falls to the floor dejectedly. "Man this sucks."

"Pathetic. I expected some kind of improvement but I was wrong." Ecchan said posing over X.

"What the heck are you so cocky about?" Jeanne Alter said as she, Artoria Alter, and Gudako come up to the group. She stretches her arm with a smile. "Got to admit. You almost got me for a second. If it weren't for the timer, I would've won."

"Ridiculous. I would've been the winner. Isn't that correct, Gudako?" Artoria Alter looks at Gudako who looked flustered.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't tell who was winning. The speed of the puck was way too intense for someone like me."

"In any case. We should go back. It's getting late." Ritsuka said looking at his phone.

"Oh. So now you're looking at your phone." Ecchan comments with a smile.

"You're not going to let him go for that, are you?" X asks her counterpart.

"Nah. I'll drop the joke. It was getting dull anyways."  
(Timeskip)

Everyone walked back from the mall to see Shirou talking to Mashu and Marie.

"Oh. Senpai! Everyone! Welcome back!" Mashu waves at everyone.

"Hey Mashu, Marie, Shirou." Ritsuka waves at the group. "What are you guys doing?"

"Mashu and I were together for a bit before we bumped into Shirou. Mashu was trying to explain some terms to me that I didn't understand." Marie explains.

"Terms? Like what?" Gudako asks.

Marie lets out a cough before letting out: "Wassup my homies!"

The group was definitely speechless while Shirou just shrugs. "So. Where did you guys go?"

"We went to the mall to get some stuff like shampoo and body wash," Ritsuka said.

"Wait. Senpai. The school is supposed to give you these for when you moved in." Mashu said with the two masters remained speechless as they look back at the group while Jeanne Alter could barely contain her laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Gudako lets out.

"I'm sorry. I guess we forgot to mention that. But it is good to prepare for the future." Jeanne said.

"Plus we had fun did we not?" X pitches in.

"Yeah, you're right. It was definitely fun spending time with everyone. Let's do it again sometimes. Shirou, Mashu, Marie. You're invited as well. Nero and Cu as well." Ritsuka said with a smile.

"By the way. I don't want to ruin the mood and all but why do you have so many stuffed toys?" X asked as Ritsuka was holding a multiple of stuffed toys in a bag.

"Ah. That's right. I got these from the crane game and I got one for everyone. I thought I could give you guys it at the common room but we can do it now." Ritsuka said as both Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter.

"Ritsuka. I would like the first pick." Artoria Alter said.

"No way. I'm taking one. Back the hell off and wait your turn!" Jeanne Alter was clashing with Artoria Alter again.

'Aah. They're fighting again.' The group thought as Ritsuka couldn't help but smile at the scene.


	5. King of Heroes

"I had no idea that Shirou cleans the dormitory all by himself. It was quite a surprise to see him do that." Ritsuka said walking to school with Mashu and Marie. "Has he always done that?"

"Actually yeah. He has. I think Shirou has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder)." Mashu said giving it a thought. "Or he just likes everything to be clean for everyone. Kind of like a mom."

"A mom? I mean he does act like one. He cleans, cooks, and talks to everyone with a sense of positivity." Marie said in confusion. "Perhaps he would make a great house husband. But you would be nice yourself, Ritsuka."

"You think so?" Ritsuka asks before thinking about it. "I'm not so sure about that."

"You need more faith in yourself, Senpai," Mashu said trying to reaffirm Ritsuka.

"T-Thanks Mashu." The three walks to a place under a massive tree here Jeanne, Gudako, and the usual group were waiting for them. "Hey! Sorry for making you guys wait."

"Too slow! We've been waiting a long time for you!" Jeanne Alter points at Ritsuka's face.

"Alter. It has only been 10 minutes. Please have a little patience." Jeanne said trying to reaffirm her sister.

"Let's not waste any more time then! Onwards!" Nero said before running ahead.

"Wait for me!" Gudako yelled out chasing after Nero leaving the rest behind.

"Ooh. This is so much fun!" Marie smiles before running herself.

"Must you run so early in the morning? Not all of us have the energy to keep up with you!" Ecchan said as the others start to run up to catch up with Gudako and Nero. "Oi! Why are you leaving me behind?!"

"Hurry up Ecchan or you're going to be left behind!" X said waving from a bit of distance away before running again.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" Ecchan said before dashing towards the group.

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 5: King of Heroes

"I feel someone is watching me…" Ritsuka said in front of a vending machine and buys a coffee in a can with the brand "spacebucks" on it.

"You don't believe that I'm the one spying on you. Is that right, Ritsuka Fujimaru?" Ritsuka turns around to see Edmond Dantes standing behind him.

Ritsuka jumps back a bit before reaffirms himself. "No. It's… more like someone is watching me and mocking me at the same time. There's that feeling where you know that you're just being stared at. You know what I'm feeling, Edmond?"

"Indeed. It is sad to say that I am familiar with this type of feeling all too well. Servants aren't all equal in terms of strength and some think that they're higher than others. Those who are strong look down on the weak and keep a watch out for others. You may never know when someone can suddenly jump on you." Edmond says as the two starts walking back to class.

"Putting each other down just because of power? That sounds too cruel." Ritsuka takes a sip of his coffee. "But how do they know if they're stronger?"

"Chaldea Academy has a special type of everyday event called Servant Duels. One servant may challenge another in combat. However, this is still a school so there are still rules to ensure that one is not killed on accident." Edmond explains to Ritsuka. "We wouldn't want Head Nurse to go berserk. She already has to deal with Chulainn on a daily basis."

'He does die a lot for random reasons.' Ritsuka thinks to himself before saying. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Indeed. There is a leaderboard showing who is the technical strongest when it comes to achievements in fighting strong opponents. Your friends Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter are quite high on that very leaderboard. If I remember, they're tied for the number 10 spot."

"Tied? That means that they have the same win to loss ratio. Aren't those odds astronomical with the amounts of fights that each person has done?" Ritsuka asks before putting his can in a recycling bin.

"Here's the thing. They have dominated most other servants but have clashed 200 times. After 200 battles, they are equal in wins and losses. But due to the 100 losses that each servant have, they aren't exactly number one." Edmond said letting out a laugh. "But their ranking hasn't changed since you have come to Chaldea Academy."

"Really? I wonder why?" Ritsuka said with Edmond gives the figure a look.

'Is he joking or does he really not know?' Edmond thought as the two reach their classroom. "In any case. I believe that there is one man with the biggest ego in all of the school. I suggest that you avoid him at all costs. This is due to his ranking being number 1 on the whole leaderboard."

"Who would that be?" Ritsuka said before hearing something behind him. "Huh? What was that?"

"What is it? Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. It sounds like yelling. I'm going to check it out." Ritsuka turns around and runs off leaving Edmond behind himself.

'That man is either the bravest or the stupidest human to ever walk on this earth.' Edmond said before walking into the classroom.

"Oi! Can you stop throwing those hearts at me?!" A black haired twin-tailed 2nd-year student yelled at a person with green hair who was tossing purple sludge which seemed to be hearts while another person, who was blond was laughing out of his mind.

"Good Enkidu! Keep on throwing those hearts at that useless goddess." The blond student said continuing to laugh until finally the black haired girl grabbed one of the hearts being thrown at her and throws it at the blond guy's face forcing him to. The green haired person named Enkidu stops and goes to the blond boy.

"Ah! Gil! Are you alright?" Enkidu asks taking the heart away from the boy's face. He remains silent but a tick mark was slowly growing on his face.

"Ha! How do you like that?! You got a taste of your own medicine, Gilgamesh! Maybe you'll think twice before picking on me, huh?" The girl said before looking at her clothes. "Jeez. My clothes are all dirty. And these are Hearts of the Foreign God! These stains won't calm off. Thanks a lot, Enkidu."

"Ishtar. How could you throw one of these things at Gil's face?" Enkidu asks with Ishtar getting a bit angry at the green haired person.

"ME?! What about you, dumbass?! You threw those disgusting hearts at my face while he laughed! Why should I show any remorse of you guys?!"

Gilgamesh wipes his face before yellow portals open from behind him. "How dare you…"

Swords pop out of the portals aiming at Ishtar who slowly moves back. "Woah! That's going a bit too far, Gil! Calm the hell down!"

"Shut up!" Gil said preparing to shoot out a sword when he heard someone coming towards the group.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Ritsuka exclaims as he sees the scene.

"Oh. If it ain't the new master." Gilgamesh said walking towards Ritsuka with a smile. "Now what would a mongrel like you doing here?"

"I came because I heard arguing. What's wrong?"

"Ishtar here threw a heart at Gil's face. This black sludge to be more specific." Enkidu points to the hearts on the floor as Ritsuka sees stains on Gilgamesh's face but he also sees it on Ishtar's clothes. "Oh. First. I'm Enkidu."

"I am Gilgamesh, the strongest servant. You may grovel at my feet, mongrel." Gilgamesh said as Ritsuka just ignores him and goes to Ishtar.

"Are you alright? Your clothes are stained almost all over." Ritsuka asks with the three acting surprised by his actions.

"H-Huh?" Ishtar was speechless.

"We should go talk to Da Vinci Sensei. Maybe she has something for you to wear. I hope these stains aren't too bad. Maybe Shirou can wash them after school or something. Come on. Let's go." Ritsuka said pulling Ishtar away from Gilgamesh and Enkidu who just stood still, completely bewildered about what just happened until Gilgamesh snaps.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? You didn't even acknowledge me! Do you realize who you are speaking to?"

Ritsuka turns around and faces Gilgamesh. "Sorry. I just don't talk to bullies. Good day to you sir."

Ritsuka bows at the two with Gilgamesh getting more infuriated by the second summons a sword from a portal and was about to launch it before both Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter get in his way.

"Hey. What the heck do you think you're doing, picking on someone as weak as him? Do you really take pleasure in being a coward like that?" Jeanne Alter said with a smug expression.

"Attacking someone who can't even fight back. Truly despicable. Do you have no honor, King of Heroes?" Artoria Alter adds in with her cold expression. "If you have a problem then we can settle this with a servant duel."

"Oh. Both servants that were tamed like dogs on his first day. It's honestly pathetic that you basically bow down to a mongrel like him." Gilgamesh smugs at the four.

"Wow. Big words coming from someone who wants to get burned to a crisp." Jeanne Alter said with an evil smile. "Makes me want to kick your ass even harder. Or are you too scared to face me properly cause that's understandable for a weak ass person like you."

"Hey. You shouldn't talk like that to Gil." Enkidu said butting in.

"No. It's fine, Enkidu. Jalter-"

"Do not call me that!" Jeanne Alter yells at the name.

Gilgamesh ignores her outburst and continues. "Seems like you have quite the mouth. Mongrel." Gilgamesh points to Ritsuka. "I suggest you keep your mad dog on a leash. Come Enkidu. Let us return to class. Farewell for now mongrels. Next time we meet again, I won't be so merciful to you."

Gilgamesh and Enkidu leave the group as Ritsuka lets out a sigh. "Thanks for saving us. I had no idea what to do if he started to attack me."

"It's fine. On the other note, are you alright?" Artoria Alter asks walking up to Ritsuka.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks though." Ritsuka looks at Ishtar. "Are you ok?"

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine…" Ishtar said before shaking her head. "Why did you save me? You do realize that you just basically challenged the King of Heroes, right? Aka one of the strongest servants in this school, right?"

"I don't understand how I challenged him but ok? Should I be worried?" Ritsuka said blankly.

'Does nothing terrify this guy?!' Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter think at the same time.

"Ritsuka. Gilgamesh has a huge amount of pride and your actions earlier of not acknowledging him nor giving him a second glance basically made you an enemy of his." Artoria Alter explains to Ritsuka. "I would keep an eye out if I were you. He is known to hold a heavy grudge."

"In any case. Why did you save me? I mean, I'm thankful but still." Ishtar said looking at Ritsuka who gives a confused look.

"Well. You were in trouble so why wouldn't I try to help you." Ritsuka said rather blankly. "Is that so wrong? To help people?

Ishtar is taken a bit back before looking down. "N-No. It's not. It's just that most people just turn away from me because of Gilgamesh. I honestly expected you to do the same when you saw what was happening." Ishtar lets out a frown.

"Yeah. You've been known as Gilgamesh's personal punching bag for a whole year. It was pathetic to watch." Jeanne Alter said before looking at Ritsuka. "And you. Jumping into that was stupid. Did you hit your head or something? Better be lucky that the Count told us about you, otherwise who knows what would've happened to you."

"Sounds like I made you worried. Sorry." Ritsuka apologizes before turning to Ishtar. "In any case. Let's take you to Da Vinci sensei."

"O-Ok. Thank you." Ritsuka and the alters take Ishtar to the Teacher's Office where Shirou was currently waiting near the entrance with Mashu. Ishtar herself was surprised to see Shirou who happens to notice the group. He sees the scene and furrows his brow.

"Ishtar. What happened?" Shirou asked with a bit of concern.

"It was Gilgamesh. The same old, same old. You should know by now." Ishtar said doing her best not to look straight at Shirou.

"Oh! What happened to your clothes? Did Gilgamesh and Enkidu do that to you?" Mashu asks with concern. "Da Vinci Sensei isn't inside at the moment but I have spare clothes that you can use."

"Really? Thank you." Ishtar turns around to Ritsuka. "Thanks again for saving me earlier."

"It was no problem." Ritsuka waves at Mashu and Ishtar walking away. Shirou remains silent but he looked extremely pissed off. "Shirou?"

"Gilgamesh and Enkidu have been bullying for a long time… For too long. Student Council President, the Disciplinary Committee, or even the staff could not stop his reign on not only Ishtar. But everyone else!" Shirou clenches his fist. "Gilgamesh must be put into his place."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Shirou looks at Artoria Alter. "You have the willingness to complete your goal, but without proper skill and power, all that bluster is nothing before him."

Shirou is taken back by Artoria Alter's words.

"Shirou. It sounds like you're really upset and I understand. But there is another reason, isn't there?" Ritsuka asks as Shirou reflects on Ritsuka's words. "Were you close friends with Ishtar?"

"Yes… I was."

The first day of the school year. Shirou Emiya, servant class: Archer has just went through the initiation ceremony and was currently on his way to his classroom where he happens to see a girl on the verge of panicking of where she was supposed to go.

She had Chaldea Academy's uniform and looked like a first year and tried to grab anyone's attention until Shirou walks up to her. "Excuse me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm new to this school and I don't know where my class is. Do you mind showing me where I'm supposed to be. I'm in Class 1-C." The girl said.

"Class 1-C? That's my class as well. I can show you if you would like." Shirou said. The girl lets out a sigh of relief before smiling.

"Thank you so much. I would've been lost without you." The girl said as the two started to walk to their classroom. "I'm Ishtar. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Shirou Emiya. I hope that we can get along well this year." Shirou said returning the formality.

Over the course of the year, Shirou and Ishtar had formed a close bond with each other. They would hang out after classes or other times that they were free until one day. Ishtar wasn't smiling as much when she was Shirou who could easily tell something was up and he felt like he had to pursue what was causing her this.

"Ishtar. Are you alright? You seem troubled these days and I feel like something is wrong with you." Shirou asks one day while he and Ishtar were hanging out by themselves.

"Eh?" Ishtar is taken back by the sudden and yet serious question. "Where did you get that from Shirou? I'm perfectely fine!"

"Really? Because it seems like you're constantly thinking about something all the time, recently. I just want to make sure that you're alright. I am your friend afterall."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine Shirou. Just tired." Ishtar said brushing it off.

"Are you sure? There is definintely something off ab-"

"I'm fine!" Ishtar said standing up before walking away in a fit of anger leaving Shirou by himself.

For two weeks, Ishtar kept her distance from Shirou until one day, he heard argueing as he saw Ishtar getting harassed by both Enkidu and Gilgamesh.

"Hey! What's going on?" Shirou said stepping in between the group. "Why are you picking on Ishtar like that?"

"Oh? Is this your friend?" Gilgamesh questions with a smug expression on his face. "If that's the case then"

"He's not my friend!" Ishtar said as Shirou turns around. Ishtar was trembling but she kept her posture. "Shirou is not my friend. He's not associated with me in any way."

"Is that true? Then you... faker. Trying to butt in, in other people's conversations. You should leave while you still can." Gilgamesh said looking dead straight into Shirou's eyes. He was about to object when Ishtar grabs his arm.

"Stop Shirou. Just go." Shirou looks back at Ishtar and then at Gilgamesh. He was both confused and angry at the same time before being shoved away by Enkidu.

"Gil asked you to step aside. Please leave." Enkidu states. Shirou tried to say something. He was already too shocked as he was from the scene before turning away and walked away.

Gilgamesh washes his face and wipes himself dry with a towel before looking at the mirror. "Ritsuka Fujimaru… It has been a while since someone has opposed me to get me like this."

Gilgamesh chuckles before looking outside. "Just you wait, you mongrel. I'm going to push you back in your place. It is a king's job to push down anyone that would cause any trouble for him."


	6. The Challenge

Shirou and Ishtar had been left to their own devices after Ishtar changed into Mashu's spare clothes. Ritsuka and Mashu was talking to Da Vinci and the two alters left because they were bored. There was an awkward silence between the two old friends as Ishtar was the first to speak.

"I... wanted to protect you from him. From Gilgamesh." Ishtar looks down at her hands. "I didn't want him to target you as well. He would've target everyone that was close to me. Now Ritsuka, Jeanne, and Artoria are involved."

"Do you think that Ritsuka would just let someone be harassed like that?" Shirou said as Ishtar looks up at her friend. "Ritsuka Fujimaru is someone who would've taken initiative to help regardless of what they tell him... He has the courage to go through everything without batting an eye. Something that I admire. I stopped trying to help you back then."

"Because I -"

"Because I was weak!" Shirou interrupted Ishtar. "No... I wasn't a good friend is all. If I was a good friend to you, I would've known your struggles, your pain, and yet... I stayed silent to all that and turned my back on you. You suffered and cried alone from their lashing towards you. I won't allow that anymore. Not for one more second."

Ishtar eyes were opened wide with what she just heard. She stares at Shirou who stood strong to his resolve. She lets out a few tears before wiping them away.

"I guess we're both bad friends," Ishtar said as Shirou tried to interject but stopped when Ishtar raised her hand. "If I was a good friend, I should've let you in. Instead, I pushed you away as well. So now, we're going to take him down, together. I won't stand to be just some damsel in distress. I want payback for everything that those two have done."

"...Yeah! Let's show them what happens when they mess with us!" Shirou and Ishtar slap each other's hands before walking through the halls preparing for what comes next.

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 6: The Challenge

A green-haired student was walking through the halls after school with a folder under her arms as she was making her way to the teacher's office. From behind, she could hear fast footsteps going towards her as she turned around.

"Ah! Class Rep Atalante!" Ritsuka calls out towards her while running towards her with Mashu. "There you are."

"Ritsuka? Mashu? Is there something that you need? You seem to be in quite the hurry." Atalanta asks as Mashu hands her a paper. She takes a look with interest. "This is the representative form for the sport's festival."

"Da Vinci Sensei wanted us to give this to you. You dropped it earlier." Mashu said as Ritsuka tugs her arm. "R-Right. We have to go. Shirou and Ishtar suddenly disappeared and we need to find them."

The two run off as Ritsuka waves towards Atalanta who stares in disbelief. "Bye Class Rep! Have a good day!"

"Shirou and Ishtar... I remember when they were friends last year... It's a shame..." Atalanta lets out as she takes a quick glance at the paper before thinking a bit. Realizing something, she starts running and easily catches up to Ritsuka and Mashu who were talking to Cu Chulainn, confirming that they had found the two. "Do you two know where they are at right now? I must inform them of something important."

"Yeah. I saw them heading to the courtyard after Gil and Enkidu. It's like they wanted to give them a piece of their mind." Cu Chulainn said as Atalanta makes a mad dash ahead leaving the three in the dust. "Man, what's with her? She ain't normally in a rush like this unless she's going taking care of the kids."

"Wow... Class rep is insanely fast." Ritsuka comments at the speed.

"Yeah. She's the fastest in our grade. The only one faster than her in this school is Achilles who is a third-year." Mashu explains as they made their way to the courtyard to see a massive crowd surrounding something. Ritsuka and Mashu made their way through the crowd to see Nero staring at something intensely.

"Nero... What's going on?" Ritsuka asks.

"See for yourself. It's Shirou and Ishtar... They challenge Gilgamesh and Enkidu to a servant duel." Nero said as this was definitely shocking news.

"Oh... So you've challenged me? Eh, Faker?" Gilgamesh lets out a small chuckle in amusement.

"Not just you but your friend Enkidu as well!" Ishtar responded pointing at the two. "I have had enough of your nonsense. Your reign will end here and now."

"I must say, Ishtar. This is rather brave of you to challenge Gilgamesh like this." Enkidu comments before looking at Shirou. "You were from before..."

"Yeah... I've turned my back on this issue but no longer. We will repeat ourselves. We challenge you to a servant duel! You may have everyone under your rule but we will stop you." Gilgamesh once again lets out an amused smile at the scene. "You find something amusing?"

"It's hilarious that you think you could defeat me, Faker. Even with her at your side, providing no assistance as usual, you would both lose to my power alone. Enkidu doesn't need to waste his breath with you." Gilgamesh laughs hysterically before looking straight at Shirou. "Very well! We will play around with your idea."

"Not so fast!" A voice called out silencing everyone at once. Everyone turns over to the owner of the voice to find Atalanta walking to the four. "I will not allow this Servant Duel to happen."

"Class Rep!? Why!?" Ishtar exclaims as Atalanta shows the four the sport's festival paper.

"The sport's festival preparations have now begun for Class 2-B. At this time, all servant duels with the students in this are now strictly prohibited until the conclusion of the festival. That means that Shirou and Ishtar cannot duel you two."

The crowds talk to each other with Shirou and Ishtar looking at Atalante in disbelief. Shirou was to first to talk. "Class rep... Why? Aren't you tired of him?"

"I'm sorry Shirou. I will not allow this duel to slide No one can defeat a king alone." Atalanta said as Shirou's eyes were opened wide.

"Fighting him alone? I'm not..." Shirou looks at Ishtar and then the crowd before fully understanding what Atalante was trying to do. "I see... There is something that we should do."

"How?" Ishtar asks looking at Shirou.

"Oh? So you've found something around this servant prohibition? Mind enlightening me, Faker?" Gilgamesh said with a glance.

"How about a proposal, King of Heroes?" Shirou looks at Gilgamesh. "We will have our duel via the sport's festival."

This causes the people around them to talk even louder with both excitement and fear.

"I think I see Class Rep's thinking," Mashu said as both Nero and Ritsuka look at her. "Gilgamesh's tyranny isn't just aimed at Ishtar alone."

"It's everyone at this school. By making this a group effort, we can all give Gilgamesh a taste of his own medicine." Nero adds in.

"So this challenge can affect every student in this school." Ritsuka finishes the thought.

"The challenge will be this, King of Heroes. If our classroom wins the Sport's Festival, you are not allowed to put down, bully, or harass anyone in this school."

"Grouping up all of your allies to face me. Very well. But know this, if my classroom are to be victors... you and Ritsuka Fujimaru will become my loyal servants, forced to do my every bidding." Gilgamesh said as Ritsuka lets out a gulp. "People need to know what happens when they defy me."

"I accept your terms but if Ritsuka is to be part of the stakes, he must also give his consent," Shirou said looking through the crowd.

Ritsuka steps forward through the crowd with everyone's eye on him. He stares at Ishtar and then Shirou before looking at Gilgamesh. "I agree to this! I won't back down from any of this. Bring everything you got, Gilgamesh! We aren't going to back down!"

"Very well. We will see you when the day of the competition arrives. Come Enkidu." Gilgamesh said as he and Enkidu left leaving everyone staring in silence before there were cheers of excitement. There were the sounds of praises towards Shirou, Ritsuka, and Ishtar: the first few people to stand up against the Gilgamesh. Shirou looks at Atalante who only nods before walking away.

An hour later, Shirou, Ritsuka, Ishtar, Mashu, and Nero were all at a burger place a block away from the school.

"You've done it. You have officially challenged Gilgamesh." Nero looks at the three before smiling. "Umu. Even though it was a big risk, you three stood strong!"

"Yeah. Senpai, Shirou, Ishtar. You were all amazing... Though. We wanted to help you but we're first years so we're not competing with you against him." Mashu said looking a bit dejected.

"It's fine Mashu. It's nothing too serious. Your support is what really counts." Ritsuka said before offering fries to the first-year who accepts the offer.

"How is your stomach not twisting and turning after all of that? I'm surprised that you're able to eat." Ishtar comments as Ritsuka gives her a confused look.

"Because my older brother ain't afraid of Giggles." Everyone looks over to see Gudako the next table over with Marie.

Shirou was confused at the name. "Giggles? You don't mean..."

'Giggles = Gilgamesh' Everyone thought together as they imagine Gilgamesh chuckling maniacally. 'That fits so perfectly.'

"You have a lot of fate in Ritsuka, Gudako. Is it because you're his brother?" Marie asks Gudako who shakes her head.

"Nope. It's because he's too dense to know what fear is!" Gudako exclaims.

"What do you mean by that?" Ritsuka questions as Gudako points at him.

"Exhibit A ladies and gentleman."

"Huh!?"

'She is absolutely right about that.' Everyone thought at the same time.

"What is everyone staring at me for!?"

_This is a potential after chapter comedy segment. This is noncanon and might not be used. Depends on you guys)

"Ah? What is this? I don't remember this part of the school." Okita questions looking around her to see Nobbu as well. "Nobbu? Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know either. Huh?" Nobbu looks down to see a book and reads the cover out loud. "After chapter talk show? What is this? A comedy anime!?"

(Comedy fanfiction series... close enough)

"Eh!? The book answered me!" Nobbu exclaims tossing it in the air as Okita catches it. "That book is just creeping me out!"

"This segment is just simple character interaction for shits and giggles. Nothing in this part of Chaldea Academy affects the main story." Okita reads off the first page of the book before coughing out blood as she dropped it.

"Oi. Don't die, alright?" Nobbu pulls Okita up. "Great...

"Thanks... So this place is just a place where we talk?"

"Pretty much I guess. *high pitched* I guess I can use this voice with no problem!" Nobbu exclaims as Okita sighs.

"Don't try to act cute. That isn't your character." Okita comments blatantly at Nobbu. "Speaking of which. I heard that Shirou and Ritsuka from our classroom just challenged Gilgamesh to a challenge."

"Eh? That's basically suicide. I know that Ritsuka is crazy but Shirou as well?" Nobbu looks through the room. "I hope that Ritsuka didn't do anything weird."

"We hardly know Ritsuka. The only crazy thing that he's done was go to Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter and asked them to become their friend." Okita said. "We should get to know him before making anything thoughts like that."

"Fair enough... This place is still weird."

"Hey! I think I found something." Okita says before finding a switch and flips it as the lights turn on revealing a casual lounge area. "Woah. This is amazing."

"The place ain't that shabby. Maybe this could be a place to hang out." Nobbu said as the door opens up revealing Ritsuka and everyone else. "Ah. What are you doing here?"

"This is the after chapter show area. Here we can answer questions, listen to requests, or take a look at some reviews posted. It's a good chance for a healthy relationship with the readers and us." Ritsuka explains.

"Oh... That makes sense. But this whole room is dusty and stuffy. Are you going to be sitting in here like this every chapter?" Okita asks.

"Absurd. You expect us to come here often and have this poor condition of a hangout area all the time?" Artoria Alter asks.

"Well, we're still working on whether this place should even be used. If not enough people leave enough comments, then the school is going to take it down." Mashu explains. "So we shouldn't clean it right now, because we might be doing hard work just for it to get destroyed."

"So you want to stay? It's just the three of us at the moment. Just checking it out. Nobbu, Okita." Ritsuka says with a smile.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Nobbu said sitting down on the couch as a cloud of dust shot up. "Jeez. Can we open up a window or something?"

"I don't think I see one," Okita says as Artoria Alter and shoots out a massive sword beam making a massive hole at the wall.

There was a loud scream that came from the Noble Phantasm as two voices could be heard.

"Lancer ga shinda!" Shirou exclaims.

"Kono hito de nashi!" Ishtar said afterwards as the two were walking together before being knocked down by Nightingale dashing towards the fallen dog.

"I don't understand how you can shoot sword beams though..." Okita comments looking at Artoria Alter who puts Excalibur Morgan away.

"You're a saber and you can't even shoot out a sword beam? Pathetic!" Artoria Alter points at Okita who gets a little pissed off.

"Are you calling my class as a Saber a sham!?" Okita exclaims. "If you can shoot beams, you should be a Caster!"

"Fool. One who wields a sword should not be a Caster. Simple logic." Artoria Alter said.

(There's Sieg though...)

"Shooting sword beams shouldn't define a Saber either!"

"Eh… Are we ever going to get to the questions?" Mashu perks up as Okita and Artoria Alter stare at each other.

Ritsuka just lets out a chuckle as Nobbu looks at Ritsuka. 'He's enjoying this?'

(To be continued)

"Post questions that you want us to answer for future chapters! And it won't be just us. Everyone is going to have fun in the action so you can even ask which specific person that you want! Including the author!" Ritsuka said before waving. "See you next time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup my homies! This is your pal NexusEX with another chapter of Chaldea Academy. I'm actually posting this chapter a month earlier than I should be but then finals are happening next month and I want to get started asap. This does not mean that these chapters are being rushed, I am still taking time to write out enjoyable content for all you guys enjoy and I'm trying something out for the next few episodes of this series so hey. Why not leave a comment for the cast to answer and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> So here we have our first arc... I don't know what else to call it at this point so arc is what I shall call it, unless someone else comes up with a better name for it. Honestly I thought that Gilgamesh being the arrogant prick that he is would be a villain later into the story when I thought, if it was school then it would be heard of almost immediately so putting him so early made sense to me.
> 
> In any case guys, I hope you enjoy this episode of Chaldea Academy! if you liked it, why not give it a follow and favorite for more content. Also hand in some comments regarding questions abd we'll see how our comedy segment does. Still working on the whole concept and all. This is NexusEX signing off! Stay Classy!


End file.
